


Light of My Life

by TheLilyoftheValley



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: >:), Amity is blessed to read the works her girlfriend writes, Beta designs, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Future AU, Luz likes to make Amity blush, Prompt Fill, day 2: ink, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: Inspired by "Day 2-Ink" of a Flufftober 2020 prompt list. Lumity/Future AU. Amity loves to read. Luz loves to write. If there was one thing that made Luz happy, it was writing little stories for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Owl House or any of its characters. The Flufftober 2020 prompt list I am following is by _**Giucorreias of Tumblr**_. The Lumity brainrot has finally seeped into my brain, and I'm glad because I love both of them so much… ;-;
> 
> Featured AU: A Future AU that takes place around the time that Luz and Amity would be in college, just that they spend their summer breaks with each other on the Boiling Isles. (So yes, they're both older than 18. They look a lot like their beta concepts, just more grown. I just wanted to write them a little closer to my age and where they were in a long-established relationship. ;-; )

Light of My Life

(Flufftober 2020 Prompt Day 2: Ink)

Red color rose on brown cheeks, and a goofy smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Her pen scribbled faster, scratches echoing around the little library hideout room. Words littered the lined paper and painted a picture that drew a soft giggle from the author.

It was stupid. It was self-indulgent. It was cliché and something that would make writers of both the past and the future stick a finger in their mouth and gag from the absolute corniness she was writing.

It was perfect to give to her girlfriend.

Luz paused in her work, shifting in the multicolored bean bag she laid in. The pen's pink diamond tapped against her lips, and harsh clicks sounded as she tapped at the pen's switch, flicking the light on-and-off. Deep brown eyes lingered at the last sentence fragment.

She had the scene all planned out in her head, but her heart was telling her to go a different direction than what she had previously thought out.

The pen nib dipped, hovering close to the paper, but lifted back as a hum burned in her throat. Did she want to force out the stuff she had planned out, or should she just let her heart lead the rest of the story?

She would get it done faster if she followed her heart. That, and she had always had good luck with following her heart in the past…

The smile on her face turned evil.

As she continued scribbling out the rest of the scene, clanks and groans came from the secret door guarding the hidden nook. It filled the room, a comforting mess of noise that signaled another person's arrival.

A frustrated huff, one so loud it almost sounded like a groan, mixed with thudding boot stomps. "If Em and Ed don't stop telling Lilith that I've been rushing through some of the less important government documents so I can spend more time with you, I'm going to feed all their socks to my abominations."

"They would have to bank on you making a ton of mistakes when you rush through things," Luz laughed, her eyes still on the page in front of her. "Only thing that happens when you rush is that the paper has a few minor mistakes rather than being absolutely perfect."

"Lilith told me that there's really nothing she can't fix when it comes to the ones I rush, and that most of the time I'm reliable enough to get things done even if I'm rushing." The loud sound of a body flopping back onto a bean bag filled the entire room. "I don't know why Ed and Em keep trying to get me into trouble!"

"Maybe it's because they're jealous because you're spending so much time with _meee_ …"

Luz didn't have to look up to see the eye roll.

"Probably," Amity admitted, the telltale sound of her bookbag unbuckling. There was a moment of struggle, then the thud of a book against legs. "It's a good thing I have such a _wonderful girlfriend_ , who would _never_ imply that I'm greedy to spend time with her or tease me that she's the reason why my older brother and sister are trying to get me in trouble…"

At that, Luz looked up from her spiral notebook and stuck out her tongue, her eyes squished shut.

The snort that left Amity sounded less frustrated and more like it was meant to cover a laugh. "Such a wonderful girlfriend…" she repeated.

"Speaking of being a 'wonderful girlfriend,'" Luz drawled, pulling out the sounds of her last words. The grin on her face stretched ear-to-ear, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from leaning forward. "I have a little something for you…"

Amity's pointed ears perked up as she stopped digging for highlighters and other supplies from her bookbag. She turned her head, light green hair with a splash of brown from her roots swishing over her left shoulder. Even in her ragged pink tunic and black leggings, her newest 'I'm-cute-but-I-can-kick-your-ass' look, couldn't hide the curiosity and excitement painting her expression.

"Whatcha got?"

"Oh, nothing…" Luz paused, laying back in the bean bag. She kept her eyes away from Amity's, careful to tease out her girlfriend's impatience. "Just… a little update to the scene in the third act when Andrea and Lexi are confessing their love to each other under the Arch of the Labyrinth."

Amity's sharp gasp, full of surprise and excitement, reverberated around the room.

"Oh my stars!" she exclaimed, vaulting off her bean bag. Her textbook regarding healing magic thumped against the ground. Her boots twisted over each other as Amity almost tripped under her own feet. Light lit up her golden eyes, the irises shining like the light spells Luz was known for. "What happened?! Is this _the_ scene for real?! Are you going to have another Labyrinth monster interrupt again?! Oh, if you do that again just as Andrea's about to say, 'I love you,' I'll strangle you right here-"

Luz's loud laugh boomed around the little hideaway, and her arms hugged the spiral notebook close to her chest. "Spoilers much?! Wait until I'm done, then I'll pass it to you to read."

When Luz opened her eyes, Amity's annoyed frown drew a soft giggle from her throat. "You said that just to make me impatient, didn't you?" Amity grumbled.

Luz tried to summon a halo over her head, painting the picture of innocence into her expression. " _Whaaaat_?" she pulled out, her lips failing to hold back the evil grin. "Why in all of the Boiling Isles would I do that…?"

The second she looked back at Amity, the green-haired girl straightened and crossed her arms. "I swear," she huffed, stomping the short distance back to her bean bag in a way that was clearly overdramatic. "Sometimes you're just as bad as Em and Ed."

"'Tis why you love me, mi amor hermosa."

As she looked back to the unfinished scene in her notebook, annoyed grumbles mixed with the rustles of textbook pages came from Amity's bean bag.

Now that she had Amity wrapped around her finger…

Deep brown eyes lifted back up, capturing a quick look of her greatest muse, before sinking back down to the paper.

Time ticked on as Luz continued scribbling out the rest of the scene. Every so often, Amity would shift in her bean bag and huff, and Luz caught Amity's impatient glare more than once during her writing session. Soon, a quiet lull fell between them, Luz writing the rest of the scene and Amity studying up on her healing magic.

Luz was careful not to smear or smudge the ink. Amity had proven herself to read less than legible handwriting in the past, but if there was one thing Luz wanted from this, it was Amity to ravenously consume the scene in all its glory.

Her hand moved quickly, both fast and cautious at the same time.

By the time she finished, Amity was done with the healing magic textbook and onto one that discussed advanced theories of illusion magic.

Luz stretched out her arms and legs, yawning as she cracked her joints. Wickedness touched her smile as she watched Amity's head lift. "Hey…"

Amity matched her yawn, mouth stretching open behind a polite hand. Exhaustion lined her eyes as she kept her gaze to her girlfriend. "What…?" she murmured, fatigue filling the lone word.

Brown fingers lifted to tangle in long, dark brown hair, wrapping the thick strands around her middle and pointer finger. "I finished it…" Luz sang, her soft tone light to sleepy ears.

"Ugh, about time!" Amity groaned. She leaned back, molding her body to the bean bag, splaying her arms over the rises of the fabric. A boot stretched out and softly kicked Luz's leg. "Come on, bring it here."

"Oh? What happened to that eager energy you had before?"

"It got lost somewhere between the twenty pages of Humdrum's Theory of Disappearance and the thirty pages of Praxis the First's Theory of Cloning." Amity lifted her head from the bean bag, shifting in the squishy chair and smiling to her girlfriend. "Bring it here."

Warmth burned in Luz's chest as she sighed, taking an extra moment to look at the tired witch across from her. She hoisted herself to her feet, her legs shaking after hours of being in a crossed-legged position. It was, thankfully, a short distance, and as Luz flopped back into the same bean bag Amity sat in, her laugh mixed with Amity's yelp of surprise.

Once they were settled in, Luz's right side crushed tight to Amity's left, Luz slid the spiral notebook onto her girlfriend's lap.

"So…" Luz turned her head to Amity, watching an eager grin grow on the green-haired girl's face. "Tell me what you think."

"Sh, sh," Amity hushed, waving a distracted right hand. Her eyes moved, already taking in the words Luz had written. Pale fingers kept clear of the ink on the page, careful not to smudge what the author had written over the hours there.

Luz felt her body relax as she breathed a sigh of relief.

That scene had taken way too long to write out. She was thankful for the sudden burst of motivation, though part of her suspected that Amity leaving the government building early was the main reason she finally finished the scene's first draft.

Amity's lips moved with the words, her eyes narrowing as a sharp glare crept into golden irises. The corners of her mouth dipped, and with each passing moment, anger lined the curves of her face.

The wicked smile on Luz's face turned downright evil as she forced down every urge to laugh.

Her girlfriend flipped through the pages, reading at a pace that came naturally after years of speed-reading and studying. Every few moments, Amity's eyes would leap to the next page, her eyebrows furrowing deeper and deeper with each line.

By the time she finished the ten hand-written pages, she was completely motionless.

"Sooo…" Her eyes were mere slits, her grin so cheesy and teasing the girl could barely keep it on her face. "Whatcha think?"

Amity lifted her head. Red color rushed onto her cheeks, and Luz giggled under her breath as she bumped her head to Amity's and felt the heat of the witch's cheeks. She turned, eyes reaching Luz first.

"You… put in… our actual confession. Like, direct quotes from when we told each other we were in love with each other."

"I thought it would be more realistic."

"We were fourteen!"

"And here we are, years later, writing down the memory so that the human of the Labyrinth can properly confess her love for the Princess of the Witch Kingdoms…"

Luz felt Amity push her off the bean bag, and the human cackled as Amity's face reddened like a tomato. The witch thwacked her face against the spiral notebook, groaning with embarrassment as her girlfriend sat up.

"You're as bad as Eda," Amity moaned. "How is it that you always know how to get this reaction out of me?!"

With a snort, Luz pushed her long hair aside. She scooted back onto the bean bag from where she had been pushed off, hands folding over her lap.

"'I love you, Andrea.'" Luz quoted, filling in the Princess' name for Amity's. "'Over the past few months, I kept hoping for a shot at some fantastical romance. But I never found it… because it was right in front of me this whole time.'"

A sigh left Amity as her shoulders slumped. Quiet moments ticked by, then Amity's voice trickled out behind the paper. "'Heh… Lexi… ugh, gods, I'm such an idiot.'"

One corner of Luz's mouth lifted higher than the other. Her head laid over her arm, body more turned to Amity. "'What?!'" she cried out, in a voice filled with fake shock. "'What do you mean?! Do… do you not… do you…?'"

The notebook stayed against Amity's face, but her body leaned closer to her girlfriend's. "'No… I mean, I love you too. I've been in love with you since, like… the first few times we interacted. I hated you at first, but then I got to understand you more… and then I couldn't stop thinking of being with you.'"

"'Why didn't you tell me?'"

"'Because I was so scared,'" Amity replied. "'It kept me awake for so many nights. Even though I wanted to be your girlfriend so badly, every time I would see you, my nerves would just freeze up and I would get too scared to say anything. I was so, so scared.'"

As the witch lowered the notebook, Luz's hand gravitated towards Amity's right cheek, turning the witch's head to face hers.

"'You don't have to be scared, Andrea. Like I said, I'm your fearless champion. I'll still by you through think and thin, and… and if you're scared to say it… then I will.'"

Their heads dipped, and soft lips met in a loving kiss. It only lasted a moment, and as they pulled back, Luz's fingers continued to cup the curve of Amity's cheek.

"Amity Blight of the Boiling Isles… I love you."

The witch snorted. "I don't think that happened in the story."

"Maybe I might change the names," Luz teased, giving a tiny peck to Amity's top lip. "Maybe I'll switch out 'Andrea' with 'Amity'… it would certainly be easier for me to write."

"You're a dork."

Luz pulled back a little farther and stuck out her tongue. "Correction, I'm your dork."

"You're my dork."

Giggles bubbled out of both of them as Luz dropped her hand back down to their laps. They laid their heads over the rise of the bean bag, just staring into the other's eyes.

"You're taking that all out of the final draft," Amity said, her voice firm. "No one should have to read our love confessions from when we were fourteen."

"That's up to my editor. And from the looks of it, there's a chance they'll like the realism in this scene enough to keep it all in."

Amity huffed, bumping her fist against Luz's shoulder as the human's laughter echoed around the room.

"Te amo, mi querida," Luz cooed.

"I love you too, you big nerd." Amity rolled her eyes. "But we'll need to talk about taking this out…" Her right hand lifting to push Luz's head close to hers for another gentle kiss. "How about this?" she murmured. "I kiss you until you do what I recommend and revise that scene."

A hum burned in Luz's throat as she winked at Amity. "I dunno, Miss Amity Blight. I may need a lot of persuasion to take that amazing scene out…"

"Then perhaps I should get started."

And as Amity's lips met with hers, Luz knew it had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: "Even Better" by Leila Pari. That, and a lot of ambience vids, sometimes both at once.
> 
> Sobs, this is my first time writing for both Lumity and The Owl House in general, so it may take me some time to figure out how to write both Luz and Amity. I do plan to write more Lumity and TOH in the future, but I'll still be learning how everyone works. My Spanish is also not the best, but overall I'm proud of how this turned out and I'm eager to write more in the future.
> 
> Until then, thank you for reading and supporting! :)


End file.
